Cerezas para dos
by Kelpie G
Summary: Minific hentai emplazado en la época contemporanea. Candy es una creativa en una agencia de publicidad presidida por Albert Andley, los dos han parecido evitarse por años, huyendo de una inquietante y podera atracción, sin embargo, un importante proyecto y el ingreso en un asensor serán el pretexto perfecto para dar rienda suelta a lo que sus cuerpos han estado exigiendo.


**CEREZAS PARA DOS**

—¡Jefe de campaña! ¿Jefe de campaña? Dan… ¿Me estás diciendo que la campaña para el lanzamiento del nuevo Renault Logan está a mi cargo?—

—Candy… respira— Daniel esperó a que en efecto lo hiciera.

—O.K. Había olvidado que debía respirar—

—Bien… Así es, te estoy nombrando jefe de campaña, porque primero que nada te lo mereces, segundo, confío en ti, y tercero, sé por cuánto tiempo has deseado esta oportunidad… De modo que, manos a la obra—

Candy sonreía ampliamente, la emoción se le salía por los poros. —¡Ay por Dios! Dan, es increíble, he esperado esto por tanto tiempo. No voy a decepcionarte. ¡Ah! Pareciera que no hay nada que me limite ahora mismo a salir corriendo de dicha, estoy tan feliz que quiero saltar, volar, gritar, diez mil veces gracias por esa oportunidad Dan— Dijo Candy emocionada.

Daniel sonreía gustoso de ver a la mejor de su grupo de creativos tan emocionada y entusiasmada con esta asignación. Candice había llegado dos años atrás, sin mucha experiencia pero con determinación y un enorme talento. Con el tiempo, Dan había descubierto que tenía en su equipo un miembro brillante. Las ideas de Candice White eran novedosas, refrescantes, vanguardistas y de alto impacto, principalmente porque el público y los consumidores respondían con una simpatización masiva, en otras palabras las producciones de Candice eran siempre un éxito.

—¡Oh! Candy— Interrumpió Daniel —El próximo miércoles deberás tener lista la propuesta, creo que la idea que me mostraste hace dos semanas es perfecta, Candy deberás exponerla ante la junta directiva, ya sabes que es un asunto enorme— Los ojos de Candice se abrieron como platos— No abras los así… Sé que eres perfectamente capaz, y sé que de sobra vas a poder manejar al gran jefe… Albert Andley no se te va a salir de las manos—

Candy palideció instantáneamente. —¿Albert Andley?—

—Si Candy— Aseguró Daniel —El mismísimo gran jefe, pero no hay nada que temer, yo sé que él no intimidaría a una mujer como tu—

—Pero… — Vaciló Candy nerviosa —Pero…— Daniel sin embargo no la escuchaba, ya se había perdido en su odioso habito de sumergirse en interminables conversaciones con supiera Dios quién, a través del aparato de bluetooth de su teléfono celular. Daniel le guiñó el ojo mientras salía de su oficina —¡Pero Dan! — Exclamó Candy. El hombre giró brevemente y levantado sus pulgare y desplegando una enorme sonrisa se marchó.

Candy se levantó de su silla con el impulso de impedir que su jefe abandonara su oficina, sin embargo el sentido común la mantuvo anclada al piso. Se dejó caer pesadamente exhalando con resignación

Era una mujer admirablemente segura, tan consciente y orgullosa de sus virtudes y capacidades profesionales, como de las generosas bendiciones que gozaban su rostro y su cuerpo. Candy ostentaba bellísimos y delicados rasgos, su nariz escandinava y su tez caucásica le daban un aura angelical, no obstante, sus carnosos labios invitaban lascivos a la lujuria, sus almendrados y tenaces ojos rematados con un iris tan verde como las esmeraldas más rigurosamente talladas, ponían en duda su manto inocente, pues su mirada profunda e inteligente hacía arder aquel lugar en el que se posara.

Sin embargo, la sola pronunciación de aquel nombre, hacía que sus rodillas temblaran incontrolablemente. Candy siempre se había jactado de no haber jamás perdido su cabeza por nadie, de haber siempre ejercido un control casi dictatorial en lo que a sus relaciones de pareja concernía. Pero en el momento mismo que había visto a Albert Andley por primera vez, todo su autocontrol se había ido por el caño, sabía que sí se acercaba unos cuantos centímetros a él, perdería la cabeza por aquel hombre.

El primer día en que vio a Albert Andley, se había quedado literalmente sin aliento, aquel hombre estaba enfrascado en una animada conversación con su asistente, aparentemente dándole instrucciones para la reorganización de su agenda del día siguiente. El hombre era sencillamente irresistible, no estaba segura, pero su estatura probablemente bordeaba los 1,90 metros, de amplios hombros, la exquisitez con la que su camisa calzaba en su cuerpo exhortaba a imaginar un fuerte e inquietante torso que demandaba ser acariciado. De ademanes descomplicados y gráciles, Candy había maldecido en el momento en que se percató de una irrisoriamente pequeña mancha de polvo en su zapato izquierdo, pues entonces sin pensarlo mucho apoyó su píe en la maceta del ficus al lado de su asistente, doblando sus rodillas y tensando su pantalón, dejando apreciar unas imposibles y tentadoras piernas en apariencia de fuertes y flexibles músculos.

Todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre invitaba al desenfreno, los ojos de Candy se detuvieron entonces en las grandes, fuertes y pulidas manos del dueño de la compañía, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que sentirlas acunando sus senos, recorriéndola por completo. Pero nada de lo anterior tenía comparación con su hermosísimo rostro, sus rasgos cincelados le concedían un aire irresistiblemente aristocrático, sus ojos transmitían tal serenidad que ejercían un poder hipnótico, eran de un bello azul celeste que además transmitían sabiduría, madurez y dulzura. Aquel hombre era simplemente excesivo para los sentidos.

Era mucho más de lo que Candy podía soportar, más de lo que cualquier mujer pudiera soportar. En cuanto salió de su trance contemplativo, pero sin desprenderle la mirada de encima, lo cual era ciertamente una tarea imposible, recobró la lucidez y el miedo la invadió, siempre se había negado sentir este tipo de emociones, así que como pudo se escondió entre el dispensador de golosinas y la maquina fotocopiadora, jamás permitiría que un hombre la viera perder el control, ni siquiera el mismo Albert Andley.

Y así había sido durante el siguiente año, cada vez que lo veía, caía embelesada en acalorados y lujuriosos pensamientos que la hacían sonrojar, mientras escondida lo contemplaba. Candy se obligaba el resto del tiempo a sacarlo de su cabeza, pensar en él era sumamente peligroso, se recordaba continuamente.

La propuesta estaba lista, ciertamente se sentía más que satisfecha, se sentía orgullosa, orgullosa y asaltada por la horrible dicotomía entre el deseo de ingresar a la sala de juntas y exponer su vanguardista proyecto y las ganas de salir corriendo, huyendo a toda velocidad de la presencia de Albert Andley.

El día anterior Candy había estado autoconvenciendose de sus habilidades y que de hecho era una mujer adulta que no tenía por qué temerle al dueño de la compañía en la que trabajaba, este empeño había sido casi un éxito, hasta que una voz dulce, de tono bajo y seductoramente pausada se escuchó.

—Marion, sé que continuamente abuso de ti… Y debo ser sincero cuando te digo que lo más probable es que no sea la última vez— Sonrío con dulzura, Marion no necesitaba escuchar nada más, haría todo lo que él le pidiera —Hoy debemos entregar el segundo informe presupuestal de la cuenta Kellwog, así que como ya podrás intuir, esta noche nos esperan tres o cuatro horas de trabajo y una humeante pizza de tres quesos, tal y como más te gusta, en quince minutos estará sobre mi escritorio— Le dijo Albert Andley a su asistente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Al lado del dispensador de golosinas a Candy se le escapo un gemido involuntario al ver aquel seductor gesto.

—Marion, este viernes es tuyo, así que mañana mismo puedes empezar a disfrutar tu fin de semana. Dicho esto, volvió a entrar en su oficina, suspiró con fuerza y se alejó caminado en puntitas. _¿Pero qué haces tonta, por qué caminas en puntas?_ Se reprendió Candy.

En su oficina respiró profundo, no había marcha atrás, no le quedaba más que asumir toda aquella situación con toda la valentía que le fuera posible, después de todo, dirigir esta campaña era uno de sus más grandes anhelos, lo cual por supuesto, se configuraba como su mayor logro profesional.

El día terminó incluso antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, de camino a su apartamento un enorme embotellamiento la sacaba de quicio, conectó su IPod al reproductor del auto y al son de Alanis Morrisette gritaba la alocada letra de _Ironic_, su canción favorita de esta artista, así liberaba tensión, al tiempo que en un bus escolar varios niños pegados a sus ventanas la veían con una combinación de espanto y burla, accionó la palanca de cambios en primera velocidad y aceleró en cuanto tuvo espacio, huyendo de las atroces miradas de los infantes.

Apenas entró en su apartamento con sus pies expulsó fuera sus zapatos mandándolos a volar por la sala. _El hombre me enloquece, _se repetía, _No sería extraño que empezara a tartamudear y arruinara mi carrera, _Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, _Ohh ¡Nooo! ¡Reacciona Candice White!_ Se fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sobre su refractaria repostera se sirvió una más que generosa cantidad de helado de frutos rojos, su favorito, lamía la cuchara cada vez que dejaba de balancearla en el aire como debatiendo las cuestiones más importantes del universo consigo misma.

_¿Y sí sólo soy abiertamente honesta? Qué tal un: Señor Andley ¿No está usted mareado?... Es qué ha dado usted toda la noche dando tantas vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras lo imagino haciéndome el amor, que no dudaría si me dice que está por vomitar._ Soltó una sonora carcajada _No sé de qué lugar me vienen tantas ideas estúpidas._ Terminó Candy sus cavilaciones.

El helado había desaparecido ya, se fue a su cuarto y ajustó la temperatura del agua en su tina de baño, agregó la sales, arrojó despreocupadamente la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se sumergió dispuesta a relajarse, cerró los ojos y respiró el refrescante olor de las sales minerales, entonces, su celular timbró. _No puede ser…_ Se lamentó. Sin salir de la tina estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar su saco y extraer de entre su bolsillo izquierdo su celular. _Número desconocido…_ Atendió la llamada.

—Señorita White, lamento molestarla a esta hora, pero es necesario que nos pongamos de acuerdo en un par de cosas acerca de la presentación de mañana, antes de exponer su propuesta ante la junta directiva…—

—¿Quién habla?— Dijo Candy siendo plenamente consciente de como se extinguía su voz en cada silaba.

—Habla Albert Andley ¿Cómo se encuentra Señorita White?— Respondió su interlocutor.

Candy se quedó muda con los ojos muy abiertos, casi un minuto entero transcurrió.

—Señorita White… ¿Señorita White?— Se preocupó Albert.

—Aquí estoy Señor Andley, lo siento, es que ahora mismo estoy tomando un baño, ni siquiera he salido de la tina— Rió Candy con nerviosismo.

Ahora fue Albert quien enmudeció, Candy abrió la boca en una exclamación silenciosa, no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

Albert había estado intrigado desde aquella tarde que se convirtió en una noche en el departamento de creativos, cuando había visto por primera vez a Candice White, reía con tanta ligereza y desprevención, que él mismo no había podido evitar sonreír, pero luego de unos breves segundos la sonrisa de la rubia se le había olvidado por completo, ahora sus ojos se hallaban deslizándose por la esbelta figura de la joven mujer.

Llevaba jeans y una blusa de cuello alto que se adhería a su cuerpo, lo que ella seguramente consideraría practicidad, sin embargo Albert no podía hallarlo más que lujuriosamente tentador. Un ancho cinturón marcaba con mayor decisión el inicio de sus redondeadas caderas al tiempo que resaltaba con más intensidad su diminuta cintura. Luego aquellas largas piernas hicieron elevar las cejas de Albert, unos altos zapatos le daban un seductor toque femenino al atuendo. _No debía seguir mirándola. _Se dijo Albert, entonces subió su mirada, pero sus ojos rebeldes fueron a posarse en el suave relieve de sus firmes senos.

Ahora esta mujer le decía desenfadadamente que se hallaba en su tina, seguramente completamente desnuda. _¿A caso pretendía hacerlo perder la razón?_

—Muy bien…— Se animó Albert —Por favor disculpe mi intromisión en tan íntimo momento, sólo envíe a mi e-mail corporativo los bocetos y el proyecto de ejecución… Que descanse Señorita White—

Él cortó la llamada _¿Intimo momento, en qué diablos estabas pensando Albert?_

Candy había quedado atontada, el hombre de sus fantasías le había hablado a su celular, era el contacto más cercano que había tenido con él, luego no pudo más que sumergirse por completo en la bañera.

Salió de la tina completamente desconcertada, se preguntaba incesantemente por qué no le había dicho al menos algo interesante, y luego se reprendía por tener el ánimo de llamar la atención de su peligrosa influencia. ¿_Acaso habría sido muy evidente, acaso él habría logrado darse cuenta de cuánto podía afectarla_?No lo podía saber y no tenía ninguna intensión de averiguarlo, confiaba en que sus caballerosas cualidades lo mantuvieran en silencio y sin ninguna clase de sugerencia que la hiciera sentir más tonta de lo que se sentía justo en ese momento. Tuvo que levantarse dos veces esa madrugada y calentar un poco de leche que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Era miércoles, su propuesta auguraba el éxito y su nerviosismo el fracaso. Al llegar a la oficina, decidió tener valor y aproximarse hasta el despacho presidencial y enfrentar a Albert Andley con la finalidad de darse cuenta de una vez por todas que clase de terreno pisaba, pero no lo logró, la junta se había reunido desde las siete de la mañana, al parecer tenían una extensa agenda que concluiría con la presentación de su campaña. Desde su oficina observaba constantemente y con nerviosismo la puerta de la sala de juntas, pero no pareció presentarse ningún movimiento.

A las 9:48 a.m. Candy se petrificó, Albert Andley le dijo algo que no logró escuchar a su asistente y tomó su ascensor privado. ¿_A caso el muy cretino no estaría durante su presentación_?

La hora cero había llegado, los quince miembros de la junta y los tres representantes de Renault se habían mostrado amables pero mortalmente serios, no obstante, Candy se mantuvo segura, fresca y arrolladora. Dio inicio con una breve exposición sobre el comportamiento de la población blanco, y los resultados y movimientos de Renault en el país, luego hizo un recuento que contagió de buena actitud a todos los asistentes, con esto dio paso a un monologo enérgico con el que expuso con tal convicción las bondades del auto, que todos quedaron completamente convencidos de su discurso, finalmente exhibió los bocetos y reprodujo las propuestas en pleno.

Mientras los spots empezaron a rodar, una figura que, estaba completamente segura, no había visto durante toda su intervención, se recostó contra la pared con las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza en dirección hacia la proyección. La presentación concluyó, una avalancha de aplausos la hizo sonreír, el video beam se apagó y las luces se encendieron, la figura por supuesto era él. Albert Andley se encontraba aplaudiendo como los demás con la mirada en el suelo, unos mechones de su cabello rubio jugueteaban en su frente. A Candy se le fue la respiración.

—Felicitaciones— Susurró Daniel.

—Excelente presentación Señorita White— Dijo el vicepresidente.

Albert caminó lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba sin mirarla ni una sola vez, con una mano le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla lateral a su derecha, una vez ella lo hizo, él se sentó en la suya a la cabeza de la mesa de juntas. Albert empezó agradeciéndole a Candy por su muy preparada y eficiente presentación, para luego concederles la palabra a los representantes de la cuenta cliente.

Los hombres de Renault, empezaron haciendo un inteligente análisis de las cifras mencionadas por Candy, luego sus rostros se iluminaron al hablar del impacto que les habían causado las propuestas visuales y de sonido, parecían fascinados. Sus rostros de nuevo se pusieron serios y finalmente dijeron:

—La propuesta ha hecho algo más que deslumbrarnos, Mathew ha llamado a los altos mandos en Renault y les hemos dado un parte de lo ocurrido, tenemos a nuestro cargo la revisión y evaluación de la divulgación y lanzamiento del auto en Norteamérica y Europa, – Los músculos de Candy se tensaron. Albert entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa – Como podrán imaginar, les hemos propuesto que, con unos leves ajustes de mercadotecnia, implementemos la misma propuesta en el viejo continente— Concluyó Regus, el hombre de Renault, le dirigió una mirada a Albert como buscando su consentimiento para seguir, Albert inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, las piernas de Candy empezaron a temblar.

—Nos han dado luz verde— Continuó Mathew —Ahora depende de ustedes, sí deciden aceptar, deberán viajar este mismo fin de semana a Paris para exponer la propuesta y los ajustes correspondientes, luego las decisiones serán tomadas.—

La junta sonreía con satisfacción, Candy viró su cabeza, Albert Andley también sonreía, y sí es posible lucía mucho más irresistible. El presidente aceptó la propuesta, la junta aplaudió de nuevo, luego Albert se dirigió a Candy.

—Señorita White, hemos aceptado, y como podrá intuir, su colaboración es vital ¿Nos acompañará a Paris verdad?—

Candy sonrío —Claro que sí Señor Andley, estaré gustosa de colaborar con ustedes, es para mí un gran honor— Dijo mirando brevemente a Albert, entonces se percató en que él la miraba con una poderosa fijación, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

Una vez que los hombres de Renault se hubieron marchado, Albert se dirigió nuevamente a Candy. —En nombre de la junta directiva Señorita White, le agradezco y felicito por su excelente trabajo, su talento y rigurosidad son notables, es un privilegio para la agencia contar con talentos como el suyo— Candy sonrío alagada y feliz, después de todo estaba teniendo la excusa perfecta para contemplarlo sin límites, aquel hombre realmente le gustaba. —Bien, damas y caballeros— Continuó Albert dirigiéndose a la junta — Es todo por hoy, nos veremos de nuevo en la próxima reunión, pueden ir a tomar su almuerzo, sé que están cansados y hambrientos— Candy tomó su USB y sus carpetas, entonces Albert le puso la mano en su hombro, ella se congeló —Antes debo hablar con usted, ¿me acompañaría en el almuerzo?—

Candy lo miró confusa y nerviosa —Claro que sí señor Andley, deme cinco minutos por favor, acomodaré estas cosas en mi oficina— Dicho esto, salió nerviosa a toda prisa de la sala de juntas.

Cinco minutos después, Candy se instaló al lado del escritorio de Marion, sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir a este encuentro. Albert salió de su oficina, le tomó el brazo con suavidad mientras le explicaba: —Iremos a Xoco, sí estás de acuerdo, la comida allí es tan buena que casi resulta pecaminosa— Concluyó sonriendo.

Candy se mantuvo inexpresiva, el adjetivo pecaminoso sonaba intensamente erótico en la boca de Albert. —Por mi está bien Señor Andley—

Albert ingresó en el ascensor después de ella, entonces Candy entro en pánico una vez las puertas se cerraron, era el ascensor privado del dueño de la compañía, y estaban completamente solos en él. Albert oprimió el botón del sótano mientras la pierna de Candy se movía con una rapidez perturbadora. —¿Algo la inquieta señorita White?—

Candy se limitó a sonreír. Albert siguió —Ciertamente a mi me inquieta usted—

Candy se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró justo a los ojos —¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—

—Justamente eso… Usted me inquieta…— Candy lo miró con una combinación de intriga y desconcierto. —Señorita White, estoy haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para que mi voluntad me permita mantener el decoro— Albert posó sus arrebatadores ojos celestes sobre los labios de Candy.

Ella respiró nerviosamente —Comprendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere… He estado exigiéndole a mi fuerza de voluntad que trabaje con eficiencia manteniéndome lejos de la enorme tentación que usted representa para mi—

Albert la miró con extraordinaria fijeza, su mirada se obscureció y su cuello por unos segundos pareció tensarse, luego, dio un paso al frente y oprimió decididamente el botón de stop, el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, la respiración de Candy se volvió errática al tiempo que abría sus enormes ojos verdes todo lo que le era posible.

Albert se paró frente a ella —Aún está a tiempo de retractarse acerca de lo que acaba de decir— Candy negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza —Señorita White…— le puso la mano completamente extendida sobre el estómago, y entonces la empujó suavemente contra la pared posterior del ascensor. Ahora Candy estaba dramáticamente excitada.

El cuerpo de Candy chocó contra la pared, Albert se aproximó con descaro apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, la mano que estaba en el estómago ahora le rodeo la cintura, la otra mano de Albert se extendió contra la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Candy, llevó su rostro al lado opuesto y le susurró al oído: —Señorita White, usted hace algo más que enloquecerme, no tengo idea que estoy haciendo, pero su presencia parece provocar que pierda por completo el juicio… Usted me incita de tantas maneras distintas, que honestamente he decidido dejar de pensar en lo que sucede, mientras esté encerrado en este ascensor con usted…—

Candy giró su rostro en dirección al de Albert y con sus labios rozó la comisura izquierda de la boca de él.

—Su proximidad es realmente delirante— Le dijo Albert —Sí acaso cree q este es el momento para detenerse, hágalo ahora—

Entonces Candy atrapó los labios de Albert con los suyos, el beso se hizo rápidamente profundo, la lengua de Candy lo invadió con determinación provocándole una casi dolorosa erección que amenazaba con dañar su bragueta, no vaciló en hacérselo saber apretando su erección en el vientre de ella, ella gimió al instante y le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, él le estrujó la cintura para luego bajar su mano derecha y acariciar con fuerza sus caderas, quería desprenderle la ropa del cuerpo justo en ese momento.

La temperatura al interior del ascensor se había elevado, Albert aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, la mujer que lo enloquecía parecía responderle con tanto ahínco como él lo hacía, sin embargo, eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que aquello estaba ocurriendo, su mente y su cuerpo le suplicaban que siguiera sucumbiendo. Candy había olvidado sus autolimitaciones, Albert Andley le nublaba el pensamiento entre densas capaz de inagotable placer.

Candy palpitante y presa entre la pared y el duro cuerpo del dueño de la compañía, parecía lava ardiente y suave. Deslizó sus manos a través de los torneados flancos de la espalda del rubio, de pronto sintió que no era suficiente, llevó sus manos al frente, desajustó los botones del saco y lo hizo deslizarse por los brazos de Albert, el inservible saco cayó al piso, él interrumpió el beso sin restarle proximidad a sus rostros, como escrutando las intensiones de Candy, ella entonces le desajustó la corbata mientras se mordía seductoramente el labio inferior conteniendo su deseo, él le tomó las manos y sobre las palmas abiertas depositó breves y sensuales besos, Candy podía sentir como su cuerpo se emulsionaba.

Albert abandonó las manos de Candy y se sumergió en la cremosa suavidad de su cuello, ella dejó escapar un corto gemido de satisfacción, con su mano derecha él le sostenía la cabeza, con la izquierda le apretaba con fuerza desesperada la cintura. Los besos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por el cuello de Candice, de repente ella sintió como la cálida lengua de su jefe atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja y a continuación un breve mordisco calentó su sistema nervioso.

Candy sintió que iba a explotar, aquel hombre la había poseído en un trance de espeso e inevitable placer. Él volvió a capturar sus labios y la besó con ardiente necesidad, ella deslizaba sus uñas por la blanca camisa a través de su estilizada espalda. Candy le mordió los labios saboreándolo, y ahora fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre su cuello y con breves besos lo disfrutó, a él se le escapó un primitivo gruñido lleno de lujuria, ella enloquecía de deseo en cada fibra nerviosa de su anhelante cuerpo, sediento de ella.

Albert se apretó una vez más contra el curvilíneo cuerpo de la rubia, desde la cintura de ella elevó lentamente sus manos por el esbelto torso de Candy y se detuvo en el redondeado contorno de sus senos, indeciso aún de hacer lo que el deseo le exigía. Ella dejó su cuello y lo asaltó con un fogoso beso que lo invitó a continuar, entonces Albert sin vacilaciones capturó los senos entre sus manos, acunándolos como si de un tesoro se tratase, introdujo lascivamente su lengua en la boca de ella, al tiempo que le desajustaba las cintas de la chaquetilla y liberaba los botones de la blusa, palpando su brasier metió las manos entre las copas, obligando desbocarse a los blancos y tersos senos, ella gimió fuerte y descaradamente, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo observó con lujuria invitándolo a que hiciera lo que justamente tenía en mente, él con gran habilidad leyó sus pensamientos, la tomó por las pantorrillas y la levantó, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas sujetándose con firmeza, entonces le deslizó las tiras del sostén por los brazos y lo bajó cerca de las costillas, Candy gimió nuevamente.

Albert capturó entre sus labios uno de sus turgentes pezones, ávidos por ser atormentados por la dulce condena de la succión. Candy echó su cabeza hacía atrás y volvió a gemir. Sin reparos, Albert apretaba con pasión y posesión las piernas de Candice. Ella le acarició los fuertes brazos deleitándose en su masculina fuerza, queriendo rendirse a sus condiciones y deseos. Ella encerró entre su pequeña mano los dorados cabellos de Albert, se sentía descarada y endiabladamente atractiva, se sentía más mujer que nunca.

Albert se sentía primitivo y salvaje, quería devorarla, una casi dolorosa fuerza entre sus ingles le exigía que se introdujera entre sus delicadas y cálidas carnes íntimas. Dio un decidido paso estrellando el cuerpo de Candy contra la pared, recargando el peso de ella entre el muro y su pelvis. Introdujo sus manos en la falda, la cual hizo un leve resistencia a la altura de sus muslos, que por supuesto ignoró, pese al sonido que parecía advertir como se rasgaba la tela. Se detuvo un instante en sus redondeados glúteos, apretándolos posesivamente, ella gimió sonriendo, aquello era en definitiva una fantasía hecha realidad, las fuertes manos de Albert se lo garantizaban.

Él continuó escalando con sus dedos traviesos y se enredó en las tirillas de las bragas de Candy, ella se estremeció anhelante por lo que vendría, él le dedicó una mirada salvaje y se permitió una ladeada y caprichosa sonrisa, ella se derritió y justo cuando se disponía a responderle la sonrisa, de entre sus labios un grito repentino de sorpresa salió, Albert había rasgado sus bragas y ahora pícaro las sostenía en su mano derecha, sonriendo de nuevo las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una suave melodía distrajo brevemente a Albert, la ignoró y continuó besando apasionadamente a Candy, mientras ella desajustaba su cinturón y desabrochaba su pantalón, Candice se detuvo —Es su celular— Dijo entre besos.

—Eso creo— Respondió él.

Dicho esto pateó hábilmente su saco, en donde se encontraba su celular, arrojándolo a la esquina opuesta del elevador. Candy le bajó la bragueta, metió la mano entre su ropa interior, y la deliciosa sensación de su dureza la hizo sonreír nuevamente, su atractivo jefe no sólo había sido bendecido con inteligencia y notable belleza, el hombre estaba más que perfectamente bien dotado, su longitud y su diámetro la dispuso sensualmente famélica.

Él se estremeció y gimió fuertemente al sentir la invasión de las delicadas manos de Candy, su respiración acelerada era perfectamente audible, los femeninos jadeos de Candy agregaban fuego a sus venas. Finalmente el duro y erecto falo fue liberado, Candice lo mantuvo encerrado en su puño, disfrutando del sedoso contacto con la delicada piel del pene de Albert, ella lo haló más cerca, deslizándolo por sus húmedos pliegues, estimulando aquel punto de placer infinito bajo su monte de venus, él gimió al sentirla caliente y dispuesta.

—Adoro sentirte de esta manera, tan tibia, anhelante… Mía— Susurró Albert entre jadeos.

Ella lo miró sonriendo con malicia, las horquillas se le deslizaron por sus rizos, y sus cabellos rubios cayeron como cascada, haciéndola lucir aún más sensual, Albert la percibió irresistible y no pudo más que besarla locamente de nuevo, tomándola por las piernas afirmó su agarre levantándola más alto.

—Hazlo ahora— Le dijo casi suplicante el rubio.

Ella puso su miembro justo en la entrada de su sexo y lo invitó a pasar, él la embistió despacio, invadiendo pulgada a pulgada la suave carne de Candy, ella gimió.

—Un poco más— Suplicó ella.

Él sonrío y continuó con lentitud torturante, ella lloriqueó, la beso con brevedad para darle un certera embestida, ella gimió aún con más fuerza al tiempo que él gruñía de satisfacción. Sosteniéndola por las piernas penetró en ella eufórica y repetidamente, ella se aferró a la corbata hasta desajustarla por completo, ésta cayó al piso, Candy daba pequeños grititos de placer agónico, el cabello de Albert estaba completamente revuelto.

—Me fascinas— Gritaba Albert sin dar tregua a los licenciosos movimientos de su pelvis, ella al tiempo movía sus caderas con lujuria, el rubor les invadió las mejillas, ella jadeó suavemente presintiendo la inminente llegada de su orgasmo, el la abrazó fuertemente con sus dos brazos rodeándole la cintura, derramándose en su interior, los dos dieron al unísono un grito de placer al sentir como los poseía el abrasador clímax.

Lentamente sus cuerpos descendieron a la realidad, luego de haber escalado la cúspide del placer, sus cabellos se habían adherido a sus rostros por el sudor y sus respiraciones aún elevaban notoriamente sus pechos apasionados.

Albert la sostuvo de nuevo con su pelvis y le ajustó el sostén y la blusa, ella acomodó su chaquetilla, luego levantó el rostro y lo besó, como deseando que todo volviese a empezar, él le respondió con igual entusiasmo y la depositó en el piso, Albert rápidamente fajó su camisa, acomodó su saco y guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos su arrugada corbata. Ambos intentaron arreglar sus cabellos, pusieron el elevador en marcha y se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de abandonarlo, justo después de haber dado el primer paso fuera, frente a ellos, Daniel los miró sospechoso, sus cabellos lucían húmedos en la raíz cercana a sus rostros.

—Jefe… Candice… Buen día…— Atinó Daniel.

Ellos le dedicaron una mirada severa mientras sin vacilaciones abordaban el Roll Royce de Albert.

FIN.


End file.
